Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computing devices, include cameras that may be operated by a user to capture still and/or video images. Because the mobile devices are typically designed to be relatively small, it can be important to design the cameras or imaging systems to be as thin as possible in order to maintain a low-profile mobile device. Folded optic image sensor arrays (“array cameras”) allow for the creation of low-profile image capture devices without shortening the focal length or decreasing the resolution of the image across the sensor array's field of view. By redirecting light toward each sensor in the array using a primary and secondary surface, and by positioning the lens assemblies used to focus the incoming light between the primary and secondary surfaces, the sensor array may be positioned on a flat substrate perpendicular to the lens assemblies. The longer focal length makes it possible to implement features such as optical zoom and to incorporate more complicated optics that require more space than commonly afforded by the traditional mobile camera, such as adding more optical elements.
Cameras may require expensive and large optical components to produce a wide field of view (“FOV”) for capturing an image. Some cameras (for example, on mobile devices) may have size and/or weight limitations on the lenses that can be used to produce wide or ultra-wide FOV's, such that the use of large optical components needed to capture a wide FOV are impractical. Accordingly, being able to produce a wide, ultra-wide or hemispherical image using a small imaging apparatus, for example as implemented in a mobile device, may be desirable for many users.